forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Puttak
| demonym = | population = | races = Iulutiun | languages = Ulutiun | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Kupuk | currency = | comrefs = | government = ''Iquemelum'' | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 350 | popyear1 = 1359 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | events = yes | food and drink = | items = yes }} Puttuk was an Iulutiun village in the southern region of Alpuk known for its domesticated kupuk. Geography Puttuk was located on the Utaak Stream, northeast of Taak Lake, about 40 miles (64 kilometers) from the Lugsaas Chain and 50 miles (80 kilometers) from the Surykyk Range. It was a relatively isolated village. Culture Puttak had a population of about 350 persons in 1359 DR. Much of its culture revolved around its famous kupuk. These kupuk were taken from either of the nearby mountain ranges and domesticated and trained. Within Puttak, kupuk were treated as if they were equal citizens of the community, even sharing food and living space with the Iulutiun villagers. When a kupuk died, it even received its own ''equkoku'' ceremony. Kupuk had their own burial ground on the east side of the village. Another kupuk-related tradition of the village was its birth ritual. Oldest daughters would seek to give birth at Mount Akka, despite the long journey to that mountain and the accuracy of predicting the day of birth required. That mountain was also known as a primary kupuk nesting site. If any of the kupuk eggs found within the caverns of Akka were to hatch at the same time as the woman delivered her child, the kupuk pup would be treated as a sibling to the new baby and raised as a full member of the family. Government Like other Iulutiun villages, Puttuk was advised by an ''iquemelum'', or village council of elders. Defenses Puttak had a particularly secure defense system that involved the use of warning signal stations known as obii. Obii were ice towers 20 to 50 feet (six to fifteen meters) high and surrounded the entire village in multiple circles 50 yards (46 meters) apart. Each obii was guarded by a lookout, called an ejobii. If an ejobii spotted danger, he or she would ring a warning bell, called a jakobii, which was made of wood and bone. When the villagers her the sound of ringing jakobii, they would herd the kupuk into hiding places below ground. The village also periodically hired hunters from the village of Imajuvisik in the northwest. In exchange for trained kupuk, these visiting hunters would scour the surrounding region of dangerous predators. Trade Ulutiuns from all over the Great Glacier would travel far to trade for the famous Puttak kupuk, which were healthy, loyal, and obedient. References Category:Villages Category:Hamlets Category:Human settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Alpuk Category:Locations on the Great Glacier Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations on Utaak Stream